Presently, dental imaging systems are used to image intraoral and extraoral photographs of before and after dental images and for work-in-progress images, as well as for charting lesions and lab communication. Such systems require a separate imaging camera that is used to take images for charting records. In order to use such an imaging handpiece, a dentist must discontinue working on a patient, set up an acquisition mode for the image that is to be taken, identify the image to be acquired and its angulation, take the image, identify what is captured and its orientation, then, if needed, continue working on the patient, repeating the process, as needed, in order to complete the imaging sequence for the treatment procedure, thereby ensuring complete removal of decay. Limitations of such a system include: the amount of time the process takes; having to interrupt the procedure for image acquisition; the difficulty in deciphering the lesion, surface or location in relation to the image orientation; and the increased magnification that is utilized by such a system, rendering it more difficult to see the area even when using dental loupes, for example.
Some cameras have been disclosed for use for intraoral viewing without being attached to a handpiece. As a result, they cannot provide information as the cavity preparation is occurring. Other inventions disclose high speed handpieces with an internal camera and a fiber optic lens. However, the water spray used with such handpieces during cavity preparation would significantly hinder a dentist's ability to view the preparation in real time.
These limitations inspired the development of the present invention, which provides an imaging capability to low-speed dental handpieces so that treatment can be seen in a magnified, real-time situation. Because low-speed dental handpieces do not require water for operation, the dentist's view is not adversely affected by water spray. Treatment would not have to be interrupted in order to check progress. Work in progress can be seen on a monitor as it occurs, thereby decreasing the amount of time it takes to check treatment progress using current technology. Magnification of the working field allows more accurate removal of tooth structure, decay, tartar, bone and lesions, as well as instrumentation of canals. Such an imaging system would improve the practitioner's ability to provide a higher level of care for his patients by supporting improved posture and reduced physical fatigue and increased accuracy of decay removal. It would also decrease chair time for the patient.